naruto in the akatsuki
by 9tailedsith
Summary: naruto watches helpleslly watches as the love of his life dies and hates konoha for her death watch as he takes that hate and plunges it into the world


**NARUTO IN THE AKATSUKI **

"talking"

(thinking)

"**demon"**

Its been three months three months of pain nightmares and suffering for naruto as he sat in his living room staring hatefully at the wall ( I swear ill show her ill kill her for what she did) then there was a knock on the door "come in" his voice filled with rage "still sore about that are you" said a man with long silver hair and a red coat "shut it jiraiya" he snarled "its been three months naruto…" "well excuse me for fucking loving her" then naruto disappeared and so he sat on top of the fourth hokages head when a figure appeared behind naruto "what do you want akatsuki" "our name is zetsu leader told us to give you an invitation to join us tomorrow at the great sakura tree at sun set if you don't show up well take it as a no" the he went into the earth (join the akatsuki) then naruto went home to get a nights rest and that afternoon naruto packed up and left (ok the great sakura tree) as naruto traveled two figures waited for naruto "hey itachi do you think the brat will show up" just as he said that naruto skidded to a halt "hey waiting long" he said in a monotone that rivaled itachis his eyes filled with hate and sadness "ok now we shall take you to our lair" two days later they arrived and as naruto walked in he was glomped by a man wearing an orange lollipop mask "get the fuck off me you queer before I shove the rasengan up your ass!" he yelled and the man ran behind a man with silver hair "hey cock sucker I'm…"then hidan was knocked back a few feet "ow son of a bitch you broke my fucking nose" he shouted then a man with orange spiky hair and piercing allover his face walked followed behind a blue hair girl with a lip ring "calm your self naruto uzumaki we will train you to make you an honorary member" "very well but I have a few conditions" said naruto his hands balled in fists "and what would that be " any one is going to kill a leaf shinobi it'll be me 2.I want to destroy the leaf village" he finished "very well naruto you shall have what you asked for…now do you have a favored weapon type in mind "yes I want a scythe I shall become the new god of death and destroy this world I will make it to were we will live forever with us as gods and you as our beloved leader" he said with a smirk "hidan for the next two weeks you shall train naruto how to use a scythe then kisame will teach you water style kakazu will teach you earth and lightning jutsus and itachi will teach you fire jutsus then ill teach you wind" "when do we start" and over the years naruto grew stronger and stronger till one day he was summoned to the living room to see his sensei sakura and kurinai "ah so the leaf village has tracked me down huh "naruto what has gotten in to you" and naruto ran up and smacked sakura so hard she started bleeding "this is what you all deserve for what you have done" "naruto I know about you and hinata about her pregnancy" "you shall be the first to die kurinai" and in one swing of his demonic scythe her head came off as naruto laughed like a psycho then kakashi from electrocution*he can shoot lightning form his fingers* and he let sakura go to tell every one what has happened that night naruto was in the bingo book as a s-class nuke nin and as naruto was polishing his scythe the staff was pure silver as a human spine twisted around it the blade was black and chipped (think of kenpachi zarakis blade from bleach) and was attached to a skull of a dragon making it look like the blade was its teeth a knock was at his door "come in konan" and she walked in "tell me about this hinata naruto-kun" he looked at her then back to his scythe "she was my girlfriend as well as my lover she was three months pregnant when she died we were on a picnic in the training field when an explosion happened she was blown away and got stabbed by a branch I took her to tsunade but she wouldn't do it she wanted hinata to die she wanted me to suffer well I'm goin to be the pied piper in this story" "what do you mean naruto-kun" "the pied piper was a piper who lived in a village then one day the village betrayed him and he took his vengeance by taking there children but I wont stop at the children ill take the men and women as well" then he smirked"…power to power they have so much to learn taller or shorter ill make them burn" then he broke out in his demonic laugh again and konan left the next morning naruto and tobi left to go on a mission "whats this mission tobi "we are to catch the two-tails cat" very well then" he said as blood lust filled his entire being


End file.
